To Prove Them Wrong
by NOOO COULSOOON
Summary: Anyway, this is a England centered fic. On England's Hetaoni wiki page it is said he is the country to die the most, which leads to me thinking he feels guilty for something, or wishes to prove the idea that he is selfish wrong. It is sad and England dies a lot you have been warned. It goes through multiple time loops. Cover Image is my own art.
1. Chapter 1

**AN:** one of my headcanons for Hetaoni is due to the fact that England is implied/said to be the country to die the most in the time loops. This I see as a possibility to be due to how England perceives himself, from his past actions. He may feel he needs to repay the others for his past ways or, the one I prefer, that he wishes to prove the views the others have of him wrong.

* * *

To Prove Them Wrong

England was so angry. They should all stay together in this goddamn mansion, but he could not stand the others presence for any longer. They had all started to argue and when he, for probably one of the first times, tried to stop the argument they had ganged up on him! After five minutes of trying to defuse the argument he could not take the accusations and comments anymore, he exploded. Hell, he probably swore the most he ever had in the space of a minuet.

After yelling at them he had stormed off, and now he relised how stupid he was. He was never going to survive like this. He was not going to run back to them with his tail between his legs. No. He knew it was stupid but he was too proud to do such an act.

He was too proud. And he hated it! Why? Why did he have so many faults?

The others had pointed them all out. He knew he was selfish, proud, power hungry, short tempered, distant, a bad cook and a failure in so many many ways. They did NOT need to tell him that they knew too.

But he knows the ones they fail to see. He's lonely, scared, weak... He only ever wanted a family. People to care about him. Unconditional love that his own family had failed to provide him. He was pathetic, so pathetic. He didn't deserve that love... After all in the end he had took it and forced others to pretend.

He slams a door shut behind him, a flash of fear running down his spine as he heard the monster moving about near by. It would have heard him. At the moment he could not care. He should, this was suicidal.

Then he hears two screams.

Matthew and Alfred.

Arthur turned and dashed towards the door to his right. The door flew off one of it's hinges as it bounced off the wall. The first thing he saw was the group cornered by three monsters, then the fact that he was the center on the monsters attention.

"Stay away from them." England glares at the monsters. The others were alerted to his presence.

"England-san? Run!" Japan yells, all of them seem hurt and in no condition to fight the monsters off.

"да, it is fooling to fight them, Англия... GO!" Russia demanded, he raised his pipe, obviously readying to fight them off. The others getting as ready as they could.

"Like HELL I am!" Arthur yells, pulling the Secret Grimoire from under his arm and allowing the book to open to a page on it's own. He was not going to run away and leave them to die. It was not the act of a gentleman to say the least and he had to be a good role model after all.

"Angleterre! If the nine of us cannot kill them, it is suicide to try on your own!" France yelled, he was cradling a hurt Canada to his chest, America standing protectively in front of them.

"Yeah, Iggy, save yourself!" America yells, and England hears the ghost of words added. _That's all you've ever been good at._ England grits his teeth, he knows it was all in his head, but it still stung like America had truly said it.

"DON'T UNDERESTIMATE MY POWER!" England cannot stop himself from yelling, the light emitted from his book burned bright and blinded his friends to the fight the took mere seconds to complete. To describe the end result as a bloody mess would be a literal depiction of the scene before them.

The monsters blood was covering near every inch of the room, them included. Entrails and vital organs were strewn about, many mashed into an unidentifiable heap of stark colour. Pure destruction was the only way to describe it. If the countries had not feared England at some time before, they did now.

England himself was bleeding from his ears, eyes and mouth. His eyes were closed and bloody tears streamed down his face, small streams also falling from both his ears and his lips. He was hovering above the ground a mere inch and the green glow from the now bloody book was slowly dying down. As it vanished completely England's feet touched the floor once more.

"A-Angleterre?" France has to swallow back the bile threatening to leave his mouth. England shows no sign of recognition, nor does he open his eyes. He just stands there for a few second. Then his body sways softly, almost unnoticably, until his knees buckle with no real warning. England hits the floor with a dull thud and does not move as the others scramble to check on him.

France made it there first, lifting the motionless Englishman onto his lap. "Angleterre!" France shakes the other as he tries not to scream at him for his stupidity. "Mon petit lapin, what were you thinking... Wake up... Please." France is close to tears. "Why does he feel so cold?"

America is sat next to him and reached for Englands hand. "I-Iggy?" He mumbles in shock. It's Russia who has the sense to remove his glove and take the small nations wrist in his hand, feeling for a pulse. Then he searches for it on England's neck. The others too shocked and fearful watched Russia in expectancy.

Russia pulls his hand away and pulls his glove back on. "I'm am sorry, товарищи, I'm afraid that he is as you say 'С ангелами'... 'With the angels." Russia stands. It takes a few seconds for the information to sink in and when it does the others have to force America and France to let him go. They take his body with them, placing it on a bed, when they get out they were taking him with them. It was the least they could do.

After all they had never got a chance to say sorry for what they said.

**{Another time loop}**

England sees the monster before the others do. He yells a warning, but it's too late for poor Canada, who was closest to the monster. He's cut down. America is badly injured and Prussia knocked out.

England uses a spell to distract the monster while the others scramble. However the monster recovers too quick and before any of the other nations can help England is being lifted from the ground by his throat. All of a sudden the pressure is increased past the point where he can breath.

England vaguely heard the snap of his spinal cord as he see the others escaping, having to drag America with them who doesn't want to leave Canada and England here.

At least the others would live on, he was happy to die for that.

With one last smile, they were escaping, he allows his consensus to be ripped from him.

"ARTHUR!" Is Alfred's scream and the last thing Arthur hears.

**{Another time loop}**

England sighs. He feels so scared. He's keeping watch at night, all the others in a deep sleep, who knows how they managed it. The nine were crammed into three beds, they had dragged an extra bed in there. Then he hears it. The monsters moving about on this floor. He turns to the fairy, who looks as worried as he feels. He hands her the key to the room. "Lock it behind me." He instructs her. "I'll make sure it doesn't find them if it's the last thing I do."

Turning he writes a note for the others to find. _'I have gone to make sure the monster does not find you, I heard it in the night. If I am not back when you wake, I am sorry.'_ He leaves it on the table and exits the room. The fairy does as asked and waits for someone to wake.

The first to wake up is Russia, who finds the note and leaves, hearing the door lock behind him. Russia assumes it to be one of Englands invisible friends. knowing they were real, but just could not be seen by most people.

Russia turns the corner and spots the trail of blood. He bends down and examines it, following the trail with his eyes to the stairs leading to the first floor. He follows it with hesitation. Once at the bottom of the stairs he can see the source.

On the ground lays England, his body covered with his own blood. Russia moves over and hefts the other into his arms, with no hesitation, retreating back up the stairs and banging harshly on the door. It is unlocked and he barges in, the invisible fairy locking it behind him once more. The commotion awoke the still sleeping nations.

"Wha-!" Is America's exclamation.

"Mon Dieu, what happened?" France demanded on sight of England.

"He left a note. He heard the monster coming close by so went to make sure it did not find us." Russia explains as he carefully lowers the lifeless body onto one of the now free beds. "He said he was sorry if he did not come back."

The body laying on the bed before them is coated in dried blood. A hole was torn into his chest and it seemed to anyone that glanced for too long his heart was missing. His green eyes are open, yet clouded and dulled, much like the fake glass eyes of an old china doll.

"No... A-Arthur." America mumbled as he managed to come to terms with the sight before him.

The mansion had not been as silent as it was that day since they came here.

**{Another time loop}**

The countries where battered and bruised. England frowned, he was sure they should not be losing this battle so quick... He just did not feel right. Almost like he had done some of this before.

He let his hand fall from his shoulder, helping Japan get back on his feet, he felt bad for the other as he had taken a harsh blow.

The other were also helping each other to their feet. They made a sorry sight. England sighed, it was sad to see his fellow nations in such a state. Sadder that there were only six of them left now: himself, Japan, America, Italy, Germany and Canada.

The first to fall was China.

The Prussia followed, along with France.

Then the last to go was Russia.

It was scary, if England admitted it. That such strong and powerful countries were defeated by a weird looking monster.

He and Japan are lagging behind the other four and he relised, belatedly, that the monster was following them. Pushing Japan past the last steps he turned to face the floor they had just come from. "Go." He orders and there is no room for argument.

Japan rushes as fast as he can, just managing to gain the others attention that something was wrong. The five quickly headed back towards the stairs and had to stop.

Laying leant against the wall was England, blood covered him, and the Secret Grimoire's pages scattered all over the floor. Arthur raised his head slightly. "G-g-go... I-It's c-coming. I... I made a wall to s-stop it b-but i-it won't last long." England rasped.

America tries to dash towards England but Germany grabs him and drags him away, while Japan does the same to Canada. Italy looks so sad as he turns and retreats with the others.

England smiles after them. At least he could save them, even if he could not save the others too.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:** So chapter Two, and TheSardonyx I did not know that(the more ya know), anyway another couple of time loops for ya.

* * *

To Prove Them Wrong Chapter Two

**{Another Time Loop}**

It was only Italy and England alive, the others had been killed.

France and Canada had gone first, being ambushed when searching the mansion.

Then it was Germany and Prussia, both had been protecting Italy.

Then Russia, the monsters attack and his wounds would not heal.

Japan and China had been separated from Italy, America and England. The three had found their bodies later.

Then America. He had been reckless.

Italy saw how it killed England to not be able to protect the ones he cared for. Italy could understand that feeling. He had gone through it so much himself.

Then the monsters came for Italy and England lost it.

"GET AWAY FROM HIM!" Is England's enraged scream, dark magic crackling in the air surrounding him. As this Italy could see why England should be feared. When pushed to his limits he was not scared to go farther than he should.

The attacks he used were effective, the monster fell, and so did England.

"E-England?" Italy asked as he knelt by the downed nation. England's breaths were coming in pant and he simply smiled at Italy and blinked tired and empty green eyes, glossy from the tears he would not let fall.

"I-Italy... S-s-sorry... I-I'm not m-much h-help... forgive me." England rasped, blood trickling down his chin.

"Sorry? For... what?" Italy asked hesitantly. He sat so England's head was laying in his lap.

"F-f-for... l-leav...ing." Was the almost silent reply and with that the Brit's body shuddered from the effort of breathing. Feliciano's eyes widen as the meaning behind the words became clear.

"England?" Feliciano asked as he gently shook the other nation's shoulders. "A-Arthur!" Feliciano shouted, trying to wake the other, yet his words fell on deaf ears. Glassy green eyes stared unblinking at the ceiling.

England had taken his last breath.

**{Another Time Loop}**

They had made it! They were leaving the mansion! Feliciano was overjoyed the nightmare was over at last.

Ludwig, Gilbert, Kiku, Yao, Francis, Alfred, Matthew, and Ivan were out the door, Feliciano and Arthur were running down the steps to the ground floor as fast as they could. They could taste freedom. Arthur however noticed something Feliciano didn't. He stopped running turning, but Feliciano was unaware and Arthur did nothing to alert him.

Arthur waited until Feliciano was out the front door when he did it. A spell that sealed the front door with an invisible force field. He knew the monster would chase the others if the door was not sealed, but he also knew if he left and sealed the door, the spell would fade over time.

The spell he used was special. Something the Secret Grimoire could cook up. Upon his death, if he was in the place he wished to seal, it would be sealed forever.

He didn't want to do this, but the others had been so bent on leaving that they did not think about what the monsters might do to get to them.

Walking down the stairs slowly Arthur approached the seal, which the other nations had noticed and were also gathered on the other side.

"Arthur! What happened!" Alfred yelled as he bashed on the seal, trying in vain to break it. Arthur just smiled sadly at Alfred, placing both his hand to the seal, as if trying to touch them, dropping the magic book to the floor. He no longer needed it. Slowly Arthur slid to the ground, kneeling, his forehead touching the seal, his shoulders shaking. "A-Arthur?"

"I'm sorry." Is all Arthur says in reply and then it comes into view. The horrid grey monster looming in the background. "But I had no choice."

"Arthur behind you!" Italy screams in fear. They were so close! Not now!

"I'm sorry Feliciano... I... I don't want you to witness this anymore... Which is why this is the best outcome... Is it not?" Arthur asks as he raises his face so the others could see it. Tears trailed down the nations face. "You had to watch us all die over and over again... I... Don't, please don't, go through this again just to save me."

The monster is advancing and all the other nations can do is watch in horror. "Angleterre, fight, run, do something!" Francis yells.

"B-but you don't get it. If we leave they'll follow us... The spell I used will permanently seal the mansion to all, whether something wants to leave or enter, upon my death." Arthur explains. "I... Forgive me... I guess this is goodbye."

"NO!" Is Alfred's cry as he hits the seal with all he's got.

"I'm sorry Italy I could not think of a better solution." The monster was right behind Arthur now. "A-Alfred, I want you to know that I am proud of you and-" a large grey hand grasps Arthur's forehead "you will always be the most precious to me." The monster suddenly increases the pressure it was putting on Arthur head and with a sickening crack Arthur's skull starts to give.

A look of pain crossed Arthur's face, but he quickly replaced it with a look that was oddly content. The only sign of his pain was his clenched fists and the trickles of blood traveling from the indents of the fingers.

"I'm happy that you will get to l-" What ever Arthur was about to sat was lost to the horrid sound of crushing bone and a stomach turning squelch. The doors the slam shut, the magic seal shining through the wood.

**{Hours later}**

None of the nations had moved. All mourning in one way or another. Alfred was sobbing curled into Francis' shoulder, while Matthew did much the same with the other. Francis was doing his best not to cry along with the younger nations, and was failing as tears trickled down his cheeks, giving them as much comfort as he could.

Kiku and Yao sat side by side, Yao crying silently while Kiku stared into the distance looking almost unemotional if you ignored the redness around his eyes.

Ivan sat on his own, staring at the mansion, his face could not be seen, as his scarf was covering it mostly, the shadows covering the rest. Ivan seemed oddly solem, his childishness gone.

Gilbert, Ludwig and Feliciano sat together. Feliciano had been cry and had his head rested on Ludwig's shoulder. Gilbert had a hand rubbing soothing circles into Feliciano's back, yet it was doing little good.

Everyone was silent. Then Feliciano broke the silence that had been going on for much too long.

"We have to go back." His voice is hindered by hiccups, he rubbed at his eyes and looked as his words got everyones attention.

"Go back?" Ivan asked, his face finally becoming visible. He hadn't been crying but the way his eyes shined told of the unshed tears. "You mean in time, da?" Feliciano nodded.

"Arthur told us not to go back." Kiku voiced, Yao nodding sadly.

"B-b-but w-we c-can't l-let h-him die!" Alfred sobbed, trying to regain some of his hero persona, but it was no good. The nightmare had worn them all. Arthur it seemed to past the point of rational thinking, he should have told the others. They would have found a way.

"I agree!" Is Gilbert exclaim. "We either all get out or none, right? So we'll try again!"

Yao frowned. "Arthur was right though wasn't he? That this has been the best out of them all... Wasn't he Italy?"

Feliciano sadly nodded.

ludwig stood then. "But it is not the best outcome, ja?"

The others nod.

Feliciano frowned, then stood and looked at the other with determination. "I'm not letting us leave unless we have everyone!" He states, and there is no room for any arguments. "Arthur may have told us not to go back, but that is because he is the one that has died the most."

"What? Really?" Matthew asked quietly.

Feliciano nodded. "Everytime he was protecting us. One time it was just me and him and he looked so... dead inside watching you guys die and he could do nothing. It drove him to protect me with dark magic more powerful than he needed to and lead to his death." He paused to sigh realising why the other nation had such a protective side. "He saw all of us as either precious to him, that he had something he needed to repay us for or he felt he needed to prove our views of him wrong..."

"Our views?" Alfred asked meekly.

"That he was selfish, proud, power hungry, short tempered, distant, a failure." Feliciano recites many words the others had thrown at the English man in fights and heated arguments. The others looked so ashamed as they recognised some of the words they had used.

Kiku and Yao both stand as well. "We go." They both say in time.

Alfred practically springs to his feet. "I'm gonna save Iggy this time!"

Matthew stands quietly.

Francis also stands. "I would be no fun without Angleterre was not around."

"да. Let us save Англия." Ivan agrees as he stands.

Gilbert also stands and grins. "No one left behind!"

With that it's decided.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: **So chap 3 here, and Sabilandako I love you profile pic(It's so cute!) and thank you for your review, theSardonyx thanks that'll be nice I like it when others give me an idea to toy with. So this only focuses on one time loop and there will be another note at the bottom.

* * *

To Prove Them Wrong: Chapter Three

**{The First Time Loop?}**

England had come to the mansion with Italy, Germany, America and Prussia. Then the others: France, Canada, Japan, China and Russia joined them later. They had never expected what was to come. What horrors were to await them.

The first to die was Canada...

"There's something I want to check in the library, stay here." England ordered Canada, who was too distracted by the piano to really pay attention to the elder nations words.

"Ok." Canada said absently, not noticing that England had already left and while he was looking at the piano the door creaked open and Canada though it was England leaving and so he did not bother to be alarmed.

It was only when he felt the presence that he turned and screamed.

England was in the library opposite the piano room, looking through the shelves of books for anything of use. 'Why did he agree to this?' He exhaled loudly, dropping the book he had been holding when a scream reached his ears. "Matthew!" He yelled, hoping that he had just scared himself and that nothing had happened.

As he threw opened the door, to see a bloody mess, England almost passed out at the sight that met his eyes. Oh god, what had he done? What had let happened? He should have stayed with Canada, or have taken Canada with him. Oh god, oh god! What were France and America going to say.

"Matthew!" Came America's yell as he ran into England's back. "Iggy what happ-"

"Mon Dieu!" France almost screams at the sight that met his eyes. Then England let himself clasp, oh god.

America was frozen in place, staring at the mass of gore that had once been his brother. "M-Mattie..." Arthur could hear the tears in his voice. Arthur had to swallow thickly, trying to not let his emotions get the best of him now.

It was then that he was hauled to his feet, France was glaring down at him, his fists clenched into Arthur's uniform. "What happened." France asked, and it was not a question, it was a demand.

Arthur opened his mouth, having to close it again, swallow and nervously wet his lips. "I... I just went to check something, I, I... I told him to wait here..." Arthur mumbled, looking away. When he felt the stinging in his face, felt a trickle of blood flow from his nose, and his face became acquainted with the floor, he just register that he had been punched square in the face.

"The. Fuck. Did. You. Do. That. For." America hissed between clenched teeth, it's then that Arthur realizes it was America that punched him. Arthur slowly raised himself to his knees and wipes at the blood, not really knowing what he should do. He deserved that.

Suddenly Arthur is winded by a harsh kick to his stomach, and yep he deserved that too. He coughed and gasped for breath and he sees America is going to kick him again, but France stops him. Arthur can see that it's not for Arthur's sake, most likely in case America felt bad for doing it later.

France and the others calm the American down. Arthur remains silent, simply nodding or shaking his head, shrugging when neither applied to answer any questions thrown at him.

The next to die was Japan.

Japan had been on watch that night and Arthur had woken, feeling sore, his throat was dry as hell. Japan looked up at him questioningly as he rose from the floor, Arthur had despite there being enough room for him taken the floor. Japan noted that Arthur was scared to be close to the others. "What is wrong?"

Arthur made a face and raised his hand to his throat and then made a drinking motion. Japan nodded. "Ok, be careful." He spoke in a soft tone, wishing that Arthur would talk instead of staying mute.

Arthur slipped out the door and made it to the bathroom. After taking a cup and filling it, he took a drink from it but then stopped and looked at the mirror in front of him. He had a large bruise forming on his face. Shaking his head Arthur gave up on drinking water to soothe his throat, it hurt too much to drink anyway.

Instead he bent down and splashed water onto his face, deciding to take over from Japan once he got back.

Exiting the room he headed back up the stairs. Arthur stopped when he spotted the monster, he made a dash back down the stairs, to lose it in the library. Once in the library, he dashed around the bookcases to lose the monster, once back up the stairs Japan met him.

Arthur tried to pull Japan away and back to safety but the monster was quick and attacked Japan and Arthur protected him as best as he could. Japan was too hurt though.

"What wrong?!" Yells Germany as he hurries with the others towards the commotion. The monster was just retreating and Arthur made to go after it, Kiku stopping him by grabbing his arm.

"I was attack, I needed to get a drink and woke Arthur up to keep an eye out, he heard the attack and came to help." Kiku lied to the others, gripping tighter on Arthur's arm, hoping that Arthur would not tell the truth. It would only hurt Arthur more.

"B-b..." Arthur began, stopping at the look Japan gave him. It was his fault, why would Kiku protect him? He should be blamed.

"I was foolish... I am sorry." Japan died in the early hours, his blood loss too great even for a nation.

Arthur was relieved of his watch after Kiku's death and Arthur ended up silently crying himself to sleep on the cold floor.

Third and fourth was Germany and Prussia.

The attack had been unseen, no one was ready for it and they had to flee. It was Arthur, who got trapped his foot going through a weakened floorboard and he was unable get it out. Finding himself pulling harshly at it.

Germany and Prussia came to his aid, Prussia trying to keep the monster at bay, while Germany helped to get him free. By the time Ludwig managed to get Arthur's foot free Gilbert had taken a lot of damage. "Brother come on, we can go now." Ludwig called. Arthur hobbling to the door the others were behind.

"S-sorry West... B-bit late for me." Gilbert was panting and holding a cut that was along his neck, making it hard to breath.

"Nien, go!" Ludwig yelled and attacked the monster, but it only sealed their fates.

Neither brother was given time to act as it used a spell that caused a large explosion, killing both nations and sealing the tunnel they had been in.

Italy was so upset and scared and he, along with all the other but Russia, ignored Arthur. Russia had instead of ignoring the injured nation's inner turmoil, wrapped his arm around the smaller nations waist to help him relieve the weight he was putting on his now bad foot, glaring at Alfred who had muttered something about British people being worth more dead than alive.

Naturally Arthur had heard it. He was meant to hear it. Of course he was worth more dead than alive, he agreed in his head. If he had died first Matthew, Kiki, Ludwig and Gilbert would all still be alive. He was now even more a burden, he could not walk properly.

He tried to push the Russian away, to let himself get left behind, so he could no longer cause such disasters to follow him. Russia did not let go and he did not stop from making the others fall silent with his looks.

The fifth to die was China.

China had been arguing that they should go a certain route to avoid the monsters and search for a way out, but America was determined to go a different way. None of the present nations, bar Russia had yet to acknowledge Arthur and maybe that was for the best Arthur thought.

If they did Arthur would not know what to do. Then China finally acknowledged him. "Arthur would never be able to make the stairs to the top floor from the ground floor besides, there is a room we have yet to search properly on this floor."

America seemed to bristle at the mention of Arthur's name. "Well England will have to deal with it." America spat.

Yao frowned at America and bit out. "We need to stop behaving like children! Arthur did not want to cause anyone to die and he must feel bad enough! Has anyone else bar me and Russia noticed that he hasn't been eating, sleeping or drinking at all!" Yao looked positively livid.

"The commie's looking after him, I'm not his babysitter." America growled.

Yao smacked America around the face hard. "Why are you acting like this! Arthur raised you and you act as though he is a stranger that caused your Canada's death, which he didn't do! We did not know the seriousness of the situation."

America was in shock, he hadn't been hit like that for a while.

Yao continued none the less. His anger evident. "Arthur hasn't said a word since Canada's death, why do you think that is? Because he scared of you and France! Both of you over reacted, he was already blaming himself and you both confirmed what he must have feared you reaction would be."

Yao's outburst, while definitely made the other realise just how stupid they were being attracted the attention of a monster. Arthur never saw Yao's death, nor did he see the body. Russia had not let him, but Arthur knew it was his fault.

If Yao had not been so concerned about him. He didn't respond to anyones attempts to feed him, not even reacting when he was physically forced to at least drink something, he stared ahead of himself with unseeing eyes, the colours blurred from him not letting his blink reflex work like it should.

The sixth to die was France.

The monster got into their safe hold. Francis had been on watch, he had forced Arthur to get in a bed tonight, sitting on the side of it to make sure he did not leave it and retreat back to the cold floor.

Francis had been speaking to him in a hushed voice. Arthur let the soft tone relax him, it was like when he was younger and Francis would sometimes lull him to sleep if he had a nightmare.

Francis had just said "Je suis désolé, mon petit lapin." Arthur had heard the nickname 'mon petit lapin' before and knew it was something about a rabbit, but his disorganized mind would not supply him the full translation, and it would not tell him what the first part meant. Then there was a banging on the door, the wood bending under the force.

The other were woken, Francis getting the others to get to the back of the room, he stood forward slightly. Russia had Arthur supported so they could run around the monster while it was distracted by Francis. Francis was going to meet them up at the new stronghold once he lost it.

The plan worked, but Francis never met up with them in the new stronghold they set up.

The seventh to die was Italy.

Italy had lost most of his normal cheery nature, and was lost for what to do with himself.

He woke up Arthur to tell him he needed to get a drink and Arthur rose to go with him, but Feliciano smiled and shook his head. "I'll be fine, keep watch for me." Feliciano rose and left to get a drink, but something felt off and Arthur did not like it. He pushed himself out of bed and hobbled over to Russia's bed, feeling oddly more comfortable with waking the Russian. That and he was likely to have more success.

Russia woke easily. "What is wrong?" He asked looking around the room and seeing only one other than them. "Where's Italy?" He asked sitting up.

Arthur ran his tongue over chapped lips and spoke in an unused, broken voice. "W-went t-to g-get... d-drink." He pointed to the door looking at the Russian, to convey his sense of fear.

Russia frowned, but nodded and moved over to America, waking the other by pushing him off the bed, while removing the covers from it. America yelped in surprise.

"Wake up, Italy has gone to get a drink and Arthur is worried about him." Russia said as he went to the door. America grumbled but followed. Arthur struggled to keep up with the two nations, his foot still causing him pain.

They found Feliciano's body in the library, he had found some rope it would seem, pushing a chair until it was under a low beam and hanging himself. Arthur had only caught a glimpse before America shut the door, and turned Arthur around saying they should just get back to bed.

Arthur had seen the look in Feliciano's eyes. Desperate and a realization that he had nothing else to lose. He knew, and that hurt even more.

Eighth to die was America.

The three had been cornered and needed to fight. Arthur had been attacked the most, and Alfred had started to getting in the way of the attacks from the monster that was meant for Arthur. Russia was also trying to make sure that Arthur was not getting all the blows as Arthur was able to use powerful magic against the monster, but it took him a while to recover from the drain on his energy.

Alfred had grabbed Arthur and yanked him so that Arthur's smaller frame was shielded by his much larger one. Arthur vaguely heard Russia yelling something, but he could not make it out over the sound of the monster charging it's attack, the loud hum of magic turning into a furious roar.

Arthur was too stunned to move, Alfred's arms tightly encasing him, Alfred was leaning so his mouth was near Arthur's ear. "I'm sorry, Iggy. I don't blame you for what happened... I love you." Arthur eyes widened as he tried to look up at Alfred, but one of Alfred's hands held Arthur's head tight to his chest.

The light that had been getting brighter had become blinding and Arthur had no choice but to close his eyes and wait for it to fade. Russia having much the same choice.

Once the light had faded enough to see again, Alfred was still holding Arthur tight, but his grip had laxed slightly, as if the threat had gone. At first that was what Arthur had thought was causing Alfred's grip to become so loose, that the monster was gone and Alfred was relieved that they were alive still. Then Alfred's grip was gone and he fell, Arthur being taken with him.

Once on the floor, Arthur realized something was wrong as he slid himself out from under Alfred. When he was free of the American he turned and felt his heart stop. The power the monster had charged had been toxic. The flesh on Alfred's back was nonexistent as were many of the bones and vital organs, melting away into a pool of red ooze.

Arthur's ears were ringing and he couldn't tell why, then he realized someone was screaming. It was only when his dry throat started to ache from overuse that he realized it was him. He had broke, broke under the presser and stress and the guilt.

The shy, but always kind Matthew, loyal Kiku, strong and dependable Ludwig and Gilbert, friendly Yao, annoying but so dear to him Francis, poor caring Feliciano and now his dear Alfred was dead.

They were all dead because of him.

Arthur had no idea when or how, but he was sat on a bed, Russia was sat next to him, an arm wrapped around him for comfort. Arthur curled into Russia somewhat as he seeked to hid the tears rushing down his face, burying his face in Russia's shoulder.

Arthur whimpered and rubbed at his reddened eyes, deciding to take what comfort he could from the Russian.

Of course the ninth to die was Russia.

Ivan had managed to get Arthur to fall asleep, leaving the Englishman to sleep while he went to get some supplies, they had no food and he needed to prepare to try to get both him and Arthur out of this hell hole.

Ivan left the room and went to get the supplies he felt they needed, Ivan was not a fool and he did not disillusion himself that the two of them had a single chance of getting out of here. While he did not believe that the two of them had a chance of surviving this ordeal, they had come too far to give up.

They had lost too much. Arthur especially.

When Arthur woke he was alone. He had not been so scared of being alone, since he was a young child. Where was Ivan? Had he left him alone to die? Arthur would not blame Ivan for doing so, he was the cause all of their friends deaths.

Was Ivan ok? Did he need help? Was he in danger? Arthur wanted to leave to look for Ivan, to make sure Ivan was alive. Ivan had to be alive.

Then the door opened and Ivan entered the room, closing the door and locking it behind him. Ivan turned to see Arthur was awake and he smiled at him, despite the blood running down his chin from his mouth and leaking from his side. Arthur straightened, eyes alert and worried as he stood quickly approaching the other quickly.

"I-Ivan!" Arthur's voice is rough from lack of moisture and misuse since they arrived at the mansion. Ivan simple smiles and pulls out a packet of food that he had managed to salvage along with a bottle of water.

"G-got you water." Ivan spoke, his voice slightly weak. "Y-you need drink, da?" He placed the bottle in Arthur's hand and he walked over to the beds in the room, he sat so he was leant against the headboard. Arthur follows sitting beside Ivan in silence.

The packet of food was placed between them, it was just crisps, but it was all they had. Ivan chuckled as Arthur started to tear up a pillow case with a bit of broken plate. "I would not bother. I am not badly hurt, da?" Ivan lies, he knows he is badly hurt, Arthur does not seem to detect the lie. However this does not deter Arthur, even when he cannot tear the case due to his lack of strength.

Ivan reaches out and forces the other to stop before Arthur hurts himself from the strain.

Arthur frowned at Ivan, he then just gave in, leaning against the male and drifting back into sleep by the Ivan's heartbeat. Arthur sleep is full of dreams of times long past. Times when his friends were not dying, before the American Civil War, the last time he was truly happy.

Arthur yawns and snuggled against the thing he was lying on. Arthur frowned, not sure why what he was lying on was soft, yet cold. His frown deepens as he vaguely remembers that there was noise, a rhyme, when he fell asleep that had now stopped.

Slowly, painfully slowly, his mind starts to piece together the events leading up to him falling asleep. It was giving him the conclusion that he did not want. He didn't want that at all. It was not true. He was just paranoid or over thinking. That must be it... Right?

Arthur opened his eyes and he could see that he was still where he had been when he fell asleep. Ivan was still in the same place. Swallowing Arthur looked up to see that Ivan had his eyes closed and his head was drooped.

He must be asleep. That's it, just sleeping. Arthur just could not hear him as he was still waking up.

Arthur moved so he was watching the other intensely, for any sign of life. There was none, shakily Arthur reached out and felt for Ivan's pulse.

There was none.

Ivan was dead.

Arthur was alone, because Ivan was dead.

Matthew, Kiku, Ludwig, Gilbert, Yao, Francis, Feliciano, Alfred and Ivan were all dead.

They were all dead because of him.

If he had not left Matthew alone.

If he hadn't left to get water on his own, Kiku would not have had to look for him.

If he hadn't fallen Ludwig and Gilbert would be alive.

If Yao hadn't grown concerned for him then he would still be alive.

If Francis hadn't felt bad and he was not so weak.

If he had not let Ludwig and Gilbert help him Feliciano would not have killed himself.

If he had not made Alfred feel sorry for him.

If Ivan had not wanted to protect him, or he had not fallen asleep.

He had to change it! He had to make sure they lived. Even if they were the ones to live and he had to be the only one to die, he did not care.

Arthur rose from the bed and moved to the table he had placed the secret grimoire on and turned to a page. Arthur spoke in a soft voice, chanting the spell.

Arthur was going to go back in time and change what happened. Feliciano had talked about clocks and some other stuff, but Arthur had been too out of it emotionally to care at the time. Feliciano had a way to change back time, but he had not used it due to the fact he was too scared.

Arthur used a spell first to engrave the memories of this time in his mind. He would not forget this time, no matter what. He would not let them die.

I will not let them die.

I will not let them die.

I will die for them.

No matter what they will live!

The thoughts swirl around Arthur's head as he feels the disjointment that came with time travel.

* * *

**AN: **I would like to say that I don't expect this loop to be canon to the story line, but I thought it was a nice idea. I also would like to say you can take Alfred's 'I love you' as either an expression of hidden feelings or the simple love that family members have for each other. I don't care what way you take it. If you have any request then you can drop me a message to say them. I will, if asked also include any ships you may want, but I might do a different story along that lines, I shall see. Toodle-pip.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN:** Here is another Chapter for you lot. You know to those who talked about the Angel thing, that was complete coincidence, I have yet to get to that part in the game, so I don't know what he said(Though I can guess what Russia said that could have been a reference, I just used it because it is often a way of explaining death to children in Britain, it also sounded nice). So I plan for one more chapter after this, five seems like a good number to end it.

* * *

To Prove Them Wrong Chapter Four

Germany swore as he noticed the monster too late. England had spotted it first, he had pulled out the book and had started to cast a spell. Germany tries to warn the others, but he curses his lack of observation and reflexes.

"Iggy! Move!" America screams at his former mentor. It's too late. England has gained the monsters attention, by attacking it.

The monster grabs the blond by the left arm and rips the limb from its socket. England's pain scream fills the halls, echoing horribly. The monster then lifted the island nation from the ground by his neck, to quickly fling him against the far wall.

"Angleterre!" France yells, approaching the younger nation. France checks on him while the others kept the monster at bay. France swore and grabbed Italy, dragging him towards the door. "We failed!"

"Scheiße!" Germany swore as he barged through the door, the others close behind him. "Sorry, I was too slow!" He and Prussia held the door fast as the monster tried to bang it down.

"It's ok Germany. W-we will do better next time, ve~." Italy stuttered slightly as he got ready to send them into another time loop.

"Goddamn Iggy, why can't you just stay alive for a few seconds." America whined.

**{Another Time Loop}**

America was thrown across the room by an attack from the monster, Canada going to help his brother back onto his feet. France was holding his left arm close to him as it was clearly broken, China supporting a tired Japan. Germany and Prussia were protecting England, who was bleeding from a large gash across his chest. Italy was trying to stand strong. Russia was attacking the monster.

England groaned in pain, he felt cold and in pain. He had taken a blow for France, pushing the older nation out of the way as the monster charged and he had yet to move, he was only able to breathe shallowly now.

"Англия." A thickly accented voice gained the blonds attention. "We must go, da?" Russia spoke as he lifted the Brit into his arms. The others providing cover for the two, so Russia took England to the safe room they had, he tended to England's wounds while waiting for the others to come back.

"Russia?" England gasped as he tried to control his breathing. Russia gave the English man his full attention. England gave him a weak smile. All colour seemed to have drained from him, leaving him looking sickly pale. "Th-thank you."

Russia gives England a smile in return. "Добро пожаловать!" He chirped.

"B-but, I'm afraid... I-it's too l-late." England's voice was failing him, his body too cold and his feelings too dull and numb. "S-so c-c-cold..." England stuttered, all of a sudden he was surrounded by warmth. Forcing his closed eyes open he saw that Russia had taken off his coat.

Russia's coat was wrapped around him, Russia was giving him a sad look. "Спи спокойно." He spoke softly and when England did not close his eyes again, but did stop breathing Russia reached out to cover England's eyes.

That was when the others arrived, all alive, but worse for wear.

They watched as Russia covered England's open eyes, and closed them.

Russia gave them a solemn look and spoke. "We need to try again, товарищ Италия."

**{Another Time Loop}**

Canada had screamed, it was fearful and it definitely got the group's attention. England and Canada had gone to the piano room, to look for clues. The others were quick to rush to their aid.

"PAPA!" Canada screamed, sounding so devastated, filled the others with dread as America near tore the door off its hinges.

Once in the room they could see why, the monster had attacked them both, but England had obviously taken a blow for his former charge, who was frozen from fear. England stood strong, the secret grimoire and it's pages were splayed on the floor at his feet. The monster was retreating from the pair, noticing new prey had entered the room.

England had a large gaping hole in his abdomen, where the monster had obviously attacked him. The island nation was glaring at the monster, not wanting it to get the others. So he charged the monster, it had little effect on the monster yet it did its job at distracting the monster from the others.

"Arthur, NO!" Italy cries as he tries to reach and catch the nation before he fell. The monster had swiped at Arthur however and the man landed on the piano, blood splattered up the side and leaving a trail as he slumped to the floor.

"Дерьмо!" Russia spits out harshly, running past Arthur's body to grab Canada and drag him from the room.

"Scheiße, Scheiße, Scheiße!" Prussia growled under his breath. "How are we this schlecht at keep Arthur alive?" Germany was helping Italy to get ready to go into another time loop again.

America was pacing almost tearing out his hair. Canada was sobbing, France hugging him to give the some comfort. China and Japan were silent, a serious expression on both of their faces.

"Questa volta, per favore, questa volta!" Italy mutters as he finishes the spell.

**{Another Time Loop}**

England lay, his breathing shallow, the others had only just managed to get to the safe place, all tending to their wounds. England was on one of the beds, Russia lay on another as he had taken a lot of damage, France was unconscious and Arthur envied that.

The pain was unbearable. That and he knew he was dieing. His bandages were already saturated with blood, they had only been changed a few minutes ago. Italy is sat at his bed side, he had a bandage on his head, Germany was hovering by to make sure Italy was not going to pass out. Prussia was hovering by Germany as the younger brother had a bad leg wound.

America and Canada were leant against each other in one bed, both were injured but not too bad. While China and Japan prepared medicine as well as other bandages for when the current ones needed changing.

Italy examined England's bandage with a worried look. "Yao, Kiku, I... Arthur needs a new bandage..." The mentioned nations looked up at Italy, a worried expression gracing their faces, they both stood and walked over with the supplies they needed.

Yao unwrapped the bandage and blood flowed freely from the wound. Yoa cursed under his breath as he pressed a cloth to slow the blood flow. "This wound should have healed, aru..." Yao's words were so sad and concerned.

Kiku handed the older asian nation the bandaged he had. "This is bad." He sighed as he was relieved of the cloth.

Arthur offered them a strained smile. "I-I think t-this is t-the end, c-chaps..." He mumbles, his voice small and weak.

"NO!" Italy yells, tears starting to stream down his face. His yell draws the attention of the other nations, even France who had just started to regain his consciousness. "You can't die, not again!"

England gives Italy a look crossed between confusion and sadness. "S-sorry... I... I don't want... t-to s-see... y-you a-al...l d...ie... because o-of... m...e." Arthur forces the words from his mouth, his body starting to fail him. He could not see anymore, and his hearing was like he was under water.

He could only just make out the nine yells that his companions let out as he slipped away once more.

"Iggy!"

"Papa!"

"Angleterre!"

"Inghilterra!"

"Yīngguó!"

"Ingurando!"

"Англия!"

"England!

"Eyebrows!"

* * *

**AN:** Translations(some may be inaccurate):

French:

Angleterre-England

Italian:

Inghilterra-England

Questa volta, per favore, questa volta-This time, please, this time

Chinese:

Yīngguó-England

Japanese:

Ingurando-England

Russian:

Англия-England

Дерьмо-Shit

Добро пожаловать-You are welcome

Спи спокойно-Goodnight

товарищ Италия-comrade Italy

German:

Scheiße-shit

schlecht-bad

I'd like to point out in German the word England is spelt England, but pronounced differently. And I can see Prussia as nicknaming Arthur eyebrows because that's what he is like.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN:** Last chapter and I think it deserves a happy ending after all that angst. Enjoy the nations well earned happiness!

* * *

To Prove Them Wrong Chapter Five

**{The Last Time Loop}**

Arthur was sat keeping watch at night, they were sure they were close to reaching the way out now. About time was the shared thoughts, all of their nerves were worn thin from the repeated experiences of their close friends deaths.

Arthur sat musing about how ironic it was that an event where they saw each other die over and other again had brought most of them closer together.

Arthur sighed absently wondering if the sight in his left eye would ever return, it was better than the multiple times he had been completely blinded, but he could not get Alfred's devastated face when he thought Arthur was completely blind.

Hell, the faces of all the others when they thought that, he had quickly reassured them he could still see out of his right eye.

It was obvious it had affected the others a lot in the loops where he was completely blinded. He could never truly tell as, funnily enough(in a sick humours way), blind. He guessed it was because of the face they had to keep an eye on him, carry him and guide him. That and Arthur had been often very downhearted and not at all like his normal self.

Arthur sighs as he stuffs his hands into his pocket and it surprised to find a packet of cigarettes. Arthur had multiple times in the past given up, and he had given up a good few weeks ago, but it seems this packet managed to survive his clearing out of them.

Cigarettes do not affect a nation at all really, does not really give them a craving for them either, it is more the fact it keeps them busy. Or at least that it the case for Arthur.

Opening the packet there are two in there. "What the hell, I could do with the distraction." Arthur says to himself as he takes one out and pulls out his lighter. He does not know if it is the smell or his talking that wakes up Gilbert.

"You have smokes?" Gilbert asks as he practically leans over Arthur's shoulder to see if he has anymore. Arthur's lips quirk into a small smile as he offers the last one to Gilbert, Gilbert looks like a kid at christmas. "Danke."

Arthur just nods and takes a drag of his cig. "Been a while since I had a cig, not that I need one really, just occupies me for a little while." Arthur tosses the empty packet into the fireplace.

**{The Morning}**

Arthur does not know when he fell asleep, but he must have as he wakes up in a bed. It is Yao and Kiku who greet him in the morning, the others were in the bathroom or still asleep.

"Mornin." Arthur yawns as he sits down next to Kiku, who is cleaning his katana.

"Ohayō, Arthur-san." Kiku greets stopping his task to look at Arthur.

Yao smiled also greeting the nation cheerfully. "Zǎo ān, Arthur!" Yao then stood and walked over to the kitchen area. "Would you like some food?"

"Yes please." Arthur managed to suppress a yawn. Yao brought over some food he had cooked for everyone, they still needed to keep strength up. It was delicious and that was all Arthur could care about.

**{Later}**

Ludwig and Francis were arguing for trivial reason like who had better food etiquette or something of the like, it felt almost like they were not in this hellish nightmare.

It was nice for Arthur to just sit and listen and then help Ludwig gang up on the frog until they both ganged up on him.

They fought, nothing serious, joke insults were thrown and whenever a particularly good one was they were compliment the person who thought of it.

Then they started to physically fight, playful roughhousing sort of thing. letting off their nervous energy, Arthur yanked at Francis' hair and had a bruising grip on Ludwig's forearm. Francis was returning Arthur's yank, having almost pulled an entire lump out of his scalp, he was kicking Ludwig, very close to his vital regions. Ludwig had Arthur in a headlock and one of Francis' arms twisted behind his back.

By the end they were all laughing so hard they couldn't stand, the others who had been gone to look for the last thing they needed walked into an odd scene, all confused as to what was going on.

**{Before leaving}**

Arthur got a tight grip on his secret grimoire and looked to Matthew and Alfred. Both were readying themselves to leave this place. Arthur walked over to the two and smiled. "About time, huh?"

Matthew smiled at Arthur. "Yeah, I can't wait until this nightmare is over!"

Alfred grinned. "I know, I mean after all this we can finally leave!" Alfred seemed to go quiet for a moment, his expression going blank. Soon it turned to grief and Alfred yanked Arthur into a hug, sobbing into Arthur's shoulder. "God... Please d-don't d-die!"

Matthew then also joined the hug, he himself seemed tearful. Arthur was shocked. Arthur smiled softly, tears gathering in his eyes. "I will try not to, so don't either of you die either, you hear me?" He returned his two former colonies hugs.

"Ok, Papa." Matthew agreed as he pulled away.

"I'm the hero, I won't die." Was Alfred slightly cocky reply.

**{While Leaving}**

Arthur was running as quickly as he could. His vision slightly impaired, due to only his right eye working. So he didn't see the monster approaching from his left side.

It was Ivan that did and he attacked it before it could attack him. Arthur was quick to weaken the floor under monster so it fell into the basement. Arthur turned to Ivan as they reached the front door. "Thanks, Ivan!" He grins at the Russian as they sprint through the door and the others slam it shut behind them.

"Вы можете, Артур!" Ivan grinned back.

**{After Leaving}**

Arthur lay on the grass floor, they were out and far from the house, but could not go any further so decided to camp in the forest tonight. They had lit a fire and found a well sheltered area in case it rained.

Feliciano sat down next to Arthur a smile on his face, the first true smile since the whole incident occurred. "I feel like I'm going to wake up and this all would have been a dream. Us getting out." He says in a soft voice.

Arthur regards him with a soft look. "I know the feeling. Yet this is truly happening. You can rest assure of that Feliciano." He sat up and was surprised when the Italian passed him a cigarette. "You do not smoke, do you?" Feliciano shook his head to this staring at the small area of sky they could see. "Who'd you get it from?"

"Ludwig had some and I knew you sometimes liked to smoke, so I took one, he won't mind he was offering one to Gilbert." Feliciano explained as Arthur lit it and took a long drag. Arthur did not get the craving for the nicotine in the stick, it was more that he licked the taste of the smoke. An old habit from his pirating and rebellious days if anything.

"Reminds me of better times, though I should probably give up for good one day." Arthur watches his breath curl in the air, the smoke making patterns in the cold night air.

"Ve~?" Feliciano looked to Arthur in question, but he gained no answer. "I'm glad, we could all get out." He decides to settle on instead.

Arthur nods."You know this changed my opinion of you, Feliciano, I think you are the most strong of us all." Arthur states. "I on the other hand have much stayed the same." He stares at the fire.

"What? No, you proved all of us wrong!" Feliciano frowned. "You were selfless and you sacrificed yourself for all of us at times! Don't say you have not changed our view of you!" Feliciano watched to see the expression on Arthur's face.

Arthur has a blank look and he leans back on his hands. "Maybe... Feliciano?"

"Sì?" Feliciano asked.

"Thank you." Arthur looks away from the Italian he studies the sleeping figures of the allies and axis power and feels so relieved.

Feliciano smiles brightly. "Prego!"

* * *

**AN:** Translations:

Japanese:

Ohayō-Good morning

Chinese:

Zǎo ān-Good morning

German:

Danke-Thanks

Russian:

Вы можете, Артур-You are welcome, Arthur

Italian:

Prego-You are welcome

Sì-Yes


End file.
